


Saved

by Kattology



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix the ending, Fluff, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Luna has magic, Nyx gets emotional, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattology/pseuds/Kattology
Summary: After this moment, this experience, this...connection. I will send you off on your way. I will make it on my own from here. So kiss me. Kiss me with all you are right now.





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of Kingsglaive. I basically tweaked the ending because heck, why not? Luna can use magic, has a touch of playful sass, and Nyx gets pretty emotional. In other words…it’s a really self-indulgent Lunyx blip.

Nyx Ulric hissed in pain as he gripped his leg, the long fall and slamming on the magitek armour probably wasn’t the best idea in the world to distract the enemy, but she came through in the end. He heard quick and rapid footsteps running towards him, Nyx craned his neck to see Lunafreya running over by his side and helping him up.

“Can you walk?” She asked him with a worried tone.

Nyx tested his bruised leg and gritted his teeth “It’ll pass.”

Lunafreya shook her head “That’s not good enough.”

“Princess, it’s okay-”

But Lunafreya wasn’t paying him any attention, she was looking around for something and then gripped his arm.

“We need to get inside that building.” She pointed to the building just down and across the road. 

It was one of the buildings that didn’t have debris in front of the entrance or have completely turned to rubble. Nyx turned to her and gave her a questioning look, her gaze was worried, but her eyes were firm.

“Trust me.”

Nyx huffed and slowly trudged by her side, occasionally stumbling, but never falling down due to her help. He didn’t know what they would achieve by hiding out in an abandoned casino, but he knew that staying out in the open would attract too much attention, and his magic was gone. She pushed open the door and settled him down on a nearby couch, and she knelt down to Nyx’s surprise.

“Princess! What are you doing?” he gawked.

But he shut his mouth when she looked up at him with those soft eyes “Nyx, I don’t want you to lie, alright?”

Nyx gulped and nodded “I...okay.”

She placed her hands gently on his wretched leg “Tell me where it hurts.”

Smart girl, she didn’t want him to lie about his injury or the gravity of how it hurt. But what could she do? It was fruitless in trying to do anything about it. Nonetheless, he gestured from his thigh down to his knee. Repositioning her hands, she let out a tiny inhale and exhale and closed her eyes.

“Stars of light and life, tether the wounds made from strife.”

Nyx would have laughed at the rhyme she chanted if it weren’t for the sun golden glow emitting from her hands. He could feel a cooling relief from the glow and the pain dispersing. Nyx gaped and shot his gaze towards Lunafreya and she giggled.

“You can thank magic for that miracle, Glaive.” 

Nyx snorted “You didn’t say you could use magic.”

Lunafreya bashfully looked away “I’m afraid it would be no use to you. I don’t quite know the arts of the offensive.”

Nyx slowly nodded “Right. But damn, you’re pretty capable, your highness.”

His leg felt good as new, he stretched and no pain came to pass. She smiled and Nyx could feel a fluttering of fleeting joy when he saw that smile. But unfortunately, he couldn’t stare for too long, they were in a race against an empire. Unsheathing his singular kukri, he took her hand and gripped it tight and they both made haste to section D of Insomnia. 

But time ran out. Drautos--no, General Glauca had flipped the car over and had Libertus down for the count. Lunafreya had come rushing to his aid and held his hand, gripping it tightly. The first mistake to fate was him looking up at the Princess. Her face fierce and her hand managed to conjure a thin barrier which managed to deflect the General’s endless onslaught of deadly slashes.

Nyx could feel his soul burn, he was so helpless. He hated it, absolutely hated it. It had barely been two days since he had known the Princess. Yet here she was, putting all her faith in him by keeping him safe. So he grabbed the ring and without any other thought but to keep her safe, he put the ring on.

Then it all fell to dark.

Those moments would be etched in his head forever. He made a promise to his King and recklessly jumped into danger for the Princess. Now he was risking his life to burn out any other option that would leave him at a loss. So with brashness, he called out to whoever dragged him into this shadow void.

He chose a victory with a price. When he blinked back to real time, his hand instinctively flew up to conjure protect which turned into a sturdy shield and blasted the unrelenting General Glauca with a strong lightning blast. Lunafreya gaped in surprise and Nyx took hold of her hand, firmly, to express reassurance.

“Thanks. Princess, but I’ll take things from here.” Nyx gave her a grin.

“Nyx, I-I.” Lunafreya’s voice had stuck in the back of her throat when Nyx laughed.

His hand still holding hers, he gently pried her delicate fingers open and placed the ring in her palm “Stay safe, your highness. The world may not need a nobody like me, but it definitely needs you.”

Nyx turned around to avoid another fatal mistake, another glimpse to test his foolhardy head, another glance to have him act all reckless again, for her. 

“You’re a hero.” 

Nyx tilted his head and then stopped himself, he knew he didn’t need to look. He could already tell what was written all over her face, and he could feel a bit of guilt. This girl was subjected to such a heavy duty, and she was forced to leave another life behind, not knowing if he would live or not.

But when Libertus lead her away, he couldn’t help but look back, and she couldn’t either.

He chose another victory over the hopes of going back, he wanted to push away those thoughts. Through the pyre and ash, Nyx fought the man who taught him all he knew, and the man who was chained down by absolutely nothing but his past. When he landed that last blow and watched him die, Nyx could hear him utter the word hope, and he looked to the dawn.

Hope.

Nyx craned his head over the rubble to see the night in the distance. He raised his Kukri to the sky where he could see the split of night into day. Then a tiny voice whispered a “what if” in his head.

So he threw his kukri and he could hear it hit and stick in the rubble and tried to summon the will to warp. Nothing happened which left him a little disappointed. He felt too tired to ponder why he wanted to warp over, was it his body regretting leaving when he had the chance? The wish to go back home? The fear of dying?

He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. Crowe, Pelna, Selena...I’ll be there.

_Not yet._

Suddenly he could feel his body crystallize and shatter, then come together again, a feeling that he was all too familiar with. He warped! He wasn’t out of it yet! A surge of energy coursed through his body and he picked up his kukri and stood up, staring off into the new dawn. Nyx threw his kukri into the air, going so high that he could see the waves of residents leaving Insomnia. But he knew one certain individual, he could see her radiant hair glow.

Well, damn. Why stop now?

When he warped down, just a little aways from her. She was standing with two dogs and a woman with dark hair and closed eyes. He could almost laugh out loud at the face she made, but he smiled warmly and approached her. 

“Nyx…how?”

Her fingers brushed against his ashen arm and up to his cheek, noticing the flakes fading while the dawn was rising “...oh.”

“Sorry for getting your hopes up, Princess. But I at least wanted to see if you made it.”

She held onto his ashen hand “A part of me hoped, that you would actually stay by my side.”

Nyx didn’t know what to say, but he placed his hands just below her shoulders and smirked “You’ll make it.”

She then shook her head “I don’t want you to be a hero. I want to save Nyx Ulric.”

Lunafreya pulled away just to hold his bigger hands and frustration contorted on her face “All of my life I...I can save so many, but everyone else...they...I couldn’t.”

His form was beginning to flake and fade faster, but he laughed softly “Oh but you did...you did save me.”

Lunafreya looked up at him, with eyes that reflected the beautiful dawning sky, glossy with sadness “I don’t know what you mean. How can you say that I have saved you?”

Nyx laughed and lowered his head, almost ashamed of the tears that managed to escape. “I know I never asked anyone to call me a hero. But hearing you want to save me, it’s really overwhelming, Princess.”

Her soft hands caressed his hair, down to his jaw and played with his braid. Sorrowfully, she placed a tender kiss on his forehead, it was almost a crime to see such a beautiful thing get so close and personal with something so worn and torn. But it truly was a crime, a crime that both did not wish to admit.

The exhausted warrior still lifted his gaze to look at the pure maiden in front of him and slowly, gently, with utmost care, lifted and held her head to look at him.

“You saved me, Lunafreya.”

She couldn’t help but sob, realizing what he meant. Figuring it out what it meant when she saved him. Because at that moment, he saved her too.  
He abandoned her title, as much as she had done with him. The Hero of the Kingsglaive who had saved many lives, including his comrades on the field. How he seemed to show no fear in the face of any danger. The Oracle of Eos who was a sovereign symbol of peace. A figurehead of healing across the world, the ideal role model.

That had all disappeared when he sealed his lips with hers, lovingly, fiercely, regretfully, and mournfully.

**For at this moment, they were just Nyx Ulric and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.**


End file.
